Vis ta vie Bluster !
Vis ta vie Bluster !, in inglese Get a life don't save one '''(traducibile in italiano come '''Bluster servitore riconoscente) è il settimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Alla Fabbrica di Barili, Candy si prende una pausa per passare il tempo con il suo ragazzo, che è appena venuto a trovarla. Donkey, per dimostrare il suo amore per lei, le canta una canzone scritta da lui: "100 caschi di banane sul muro" (parodia di "100 cartoni di latte sul muro"). Tra una strofa e l'altra, DK si mette a enunciare ciò che rende Candy così speciale. Bluster arriva a controllare Candy e rimane stupito della scena che sta vendendo e sgrida i due, che neanche si sono accorti di lui. Furioso, Bluster si mette a schiacciare i pulsanti sul pannello di controllo e il timbro di qualità lo scaraventa sul nastro trasportatore, dove viene imbarilato e, risultando inadatto, il barile viene smistato nell'ala del macero. Ancora cantando, DK preme con la nuca il pulsante di blocco della produzione, salvando per un soffio Bluster, il quale elogia e ringrazia infinitamente DK. Felice come non mai, Bluster fa il sacro giuramento di diventare la guardia del corpo di DK a vita! La cosa sorprende non poco Donkey, il quale viene seguito da Bluster che gli offre ogni cosa purché lui non si affatichi o non si faccia male. Come primo favore: Bluster offre un passaggio a DK sul suo Barilcottero. DK accetta e lascia sulle liane Diddy, che casca sopra il Generale Klump, intento a fare il solito giro di ronda con i Kritter. Incuriosito dal fatto che DK e Bluster ora stanno assieme e che Diddy sia stato ignorato dal suo amicone, Klump informa il Re K. Rool in modo che possa capire cosa stia succedendo. Krool da una risposta al suo Generale: i due Kong stanno cospirando contro di lui! Intanto al molo, Diddy ne sta cantando quattro al suo amico per averlo mollato a penzoloni tra le liane. DK si scusa e spiega che lo aveva fatto per liberarsi al più presto del debito di Bluster. Proprio allora, Dixie chiede ai suoi amici se hanno visto Crabby, il suo granchio domestico. Diddy, quindi, aiuta la sua ragazza a trovare il suo granchietto. Rimasti soli, Candy e DK stanno per scambiarsi un bacio, quando Bluster li blocca per salvare il suo protetto dai germi. DK va a sfogarsi con il nonno, mettendosi a ballare su un barile, attirando Bluster che lo scosta prima che possa cadere, facendo ruzzolare il barile contro altri due barili dove Klump e Krusha erano nascosti. I due poveri Kremlings vengono sbattuti qua e la sulle trappole intorno alla Capanna di Cranky, tenendoli lontani per un bel po'. Notando il comportamento più audace di DK, Bluster si offre di stargli accanto 24 ore su 24. Intanto, al Covo, stufo dell'incompetenza dei suoi scagnozzi, K. Rool decide di optare per una soluzione drastica per scoprire cosa quei due stanno tramando: rapire Bluster. Alla Casa di Funky, Bluster sta interrogando Funky per sapere dove sia DK. Funky lo indirizza nella giungla e, non appena Bluster se ne va, Diddy e DK escono da dietro le tavole da surf di Funky. Funky però, suggerisce un'idea migliore per liberarsi del debito di Bluster: farsi salvare la vita da Bluster in modo da essere pari. I tre attuano il piano: mettendo DK su dei binari ricoperto di banane. Bluster arriva e, in quel momento, Klump compare sui binari a bordo di un Carrello Minerario e cerca di prendere Bluster, fallendo e liberando DK dalle banane, prima di Bluster, vanificando il piano di Klump (il cui carrello va fuori controllo) e incoraggiando di più Bluster a tenere d'occhio DK. Approfittando di un momento di distrazione di Bluster, i tre Kong se la danno a gambe levate. Ricercando Donkey Kong, Bluster viene finalmente rapito da Krusha, finendo su una X, sopra il quale c'è un barile-trappola. DK, intanto emula un guasto all'aereo di Funky, fingendo di precipitare, mentre invece, Funky lo controlla a distanza con un joystick. Aspettando Bluster, DK torva finalmente Crabby nell'aeroplano che sta tagliando i cavi con le sue chele, rendendo il falso incidente, un vero incidente! Fortuna per DK, Cranky compare sotto forma di ologramma e indica a DK la leva di emergenza, che fa planare l'aereo dolcemente. Intanto, Bluster viene interrogato da Krool che, non ottenendo le informazioni volute, programma di gettare Bluster nella sua fabbrica dove patirà del duro lavoro. Per salvarsi, Bluster pensa cosa farebbe DK in momenti come questi e chiede a Krool un ultimo desiderio prima di essere scaraventato nella fabbrica: cantare una canzone da cima a fondo. Tale canzone è "100 caschi di banane sul muro", e viene addirittura accompagnata da Krusha e i Kritter. Dopo che DK scende dall'aeroplano, Cranky rivela di aver visto sul Cristallo del Cocco che Bluster è stato catturato dai Kremlings. Riparato il guasto creato da Crabby, Diddy e DK partono con l'aereo verso il Covo di Krool, dove Bluster ha appena finito in grande stile la canzone. Diddy e DK arrivano giusto in tempo, spaventando i Kremlings. Così facendo però, DK è ora DOPPIAMENTE in debito con Bluster. K. Rool però, ancora alterato per la canzone, fa arrivare "100 Kritter sul muro", i quali circondano i tre Kong. Stranamente Bluster è tranquillo, spiegando che è curioso del fatto che c'è un granchio sulla schiena di Krool. Krool, credendo sia uno scherzo, non si volta nemmeno e il suo fondoschiena la paga cara. DK ne approfitta quindi per afferrare una liana e colpire K. Rool e Krusha. Rimangono solo i Kritter, che vengono investiti da Klump, ancora sul carrello minerario fuori controllo. Riacceso l'aereo, DK, Diddy e Bluster fuggono dal caotico Covo di Krool e fanno ritorno alla Fabbrica di Barili. Considerando il diversivo di Crabby un doppio successo, in quanto ha salvato sia DK che il suo amico, Bluster considera il debito saldato e tutti ritornano alle proprie faccende. Sulla via del ritorno, DK e Diddy incontrano DIxie che è ancora alla ricerca di Crabby, ancora "affezionato" al fondoschiena di Krool. Personaggi * Candy Kong * Donkey Kong * Bluster Kong * Diddy Kong * Generale Klump * Kritter * Re K. Rool * Krusha * Dixie Kong * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Crabby Canzoni No One's Going Make a Monkey Out of Me! Everyone is plotting against me (Tutti quanti stanno tramando su di me)'' They're muttering behind me; I smell a scam'' (Stanno sparlandomi alle mie spalle; sento odor di imbroglio)'' Donkey Kong and Bluster, working together'' (Donkey Kong e Bluster che vanno d'accordo?)'' How naïve do they think I am?'' (Ma quanto mi credono stupido, quei due?) No one's going to make a monkey out of me (Nessuna scimmia mi imbroglierà!)'' No one gets this diabolical sipping tea'' (Nessuno berrà questa truffa!)'' I'm the rightful ruler, anyone can see'' (Sono il giusto dittatore, tutti lo vedranno)'' No one's going to make a monkey out of me'' (Nessuna scimmia mi imbroglierà!) They must be building a top secret weapon (Costruiranno un'arma Top Secret)'' Mounting an army as fast as they can'' (Creeranno un'esercito in un'istante)'' The nerve of those two impudent apes'' (Che nervi che mi creano quelle sciocche scimmie)'' What kind of fool do they think I am!?'' (Ma quanto mi credono grullo, quei due?) I'm hearing voices in my head - what should I do!? (Sento le voci in testa, cosa devo fare?)'' I've got to break this rebellious plot in two'' (Devo fermare questa trama maledetta in quei due)'' They're working on counter-intelligence, after all'' (Lavorano insieme, son furbi dopo tutto)'' What kind of intelligence do apes have in brains that small!?'' (Ma quanto sono furbi in quei cervelletti?) No one's going to make a monkey out of me (Nessuna scimmia mi imbroglierà)'' No one gets this diabolical sipping tea (Nessuno berrà questa truffa) I'm the rightful ruler, anyone can see'' (Sono il giusto dittatore, tutti lo vedranno)'' No one's going to make a monkey out of me'' (Nessuna scimmia mi imbroglierà!) Listen to Funky Kick back and have a zone-out (Siediti e rilassati)'' Cop a set and glide by, leavin' you with no doubt'' (ti aiuterò, in men che non si dica)'' No need to wig, ya dig?'' (Non serve nasconderti, trovi?)'' It's a hardcore, full-tilt chiller boogie'' (Ora rifletti, pensa apertamente!) Do that monkey like that monkey do you (Fa la scimmia che gli piace far la scimmia)'' Listen to Funky 'cause my words rings true'' (Ascolta Funky, perché io dico il vero)'' If you wanna get a monkey off-a your back'' (Vuoi levarti la scimmia dalla schiena?)'' Let him save your life and you'll be even, it's as simple as that'' (Fatti salvar la vita e tu libero sarai, semplice) Rip curl, pipe line, max in the slam (Vai così, ora lì, ora qua!)'' Be cool, bro, it's a radical jam'' (Si fresco, è così che si fa!)'' Run it up an air pole, chill with ease'' (Ci basta pensare, e nulla di più!)'' Make ya wanna pound surf in ten degrees'' (Come cavalcare l'onda a 10 gradi) Do that monkey like that monkey do you (Fa la scimmia che gli piace far la scimmia)'' Oh, listen to Funky 'cause my words rings true'' (Ascolta Funky, perché io dico il vero)'' (Scatting) If you wanna get a monkey off-a your back'' (Vuoi levarti la scimmia dalla schiena?)'' Let him save your life and you'll be even, it's as simple as that'' (Fatti salvar la vita e tu libero sarai, semplice!)'' (Scatting) Let him save your life and you'll be even, it's as simple as that ''(Fatti salvar la vita e tu libero sarai, semplice!) Errori * Diddy e DK e le tavole dietro cui sono nascosti si vedono solo quando Bluster esce dalla casa di Funky. * Durante la sua canzone, i piedi di K. Rool attraversano il pavimento. * La X della trappola di Krusha, compare solo quando Bluster se ne accorge, ma non quando ci era finito sopra. * Quando DK si avventa su Krool, la liana scompare. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Questo è il primo episodio in cui K. Rool non brama il Cristallo del Cocco. * Il Cristallo nemmeno appare nell'episodio. Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV